


Last Night

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last night as Duke and Duchess of Gloucester, and they would spend it together; just as Anne imagined they would spend many of their nights as King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/gifts).



She opened her eyes, and glanced around. Trying to sleep was positively useless this night, slumber clearly was not going to come to her. She turned in the bed, surprised, for just a moment to find herself alone. Then she remembered, it was the night before their coronation. Of course she was alone. 

As she sat up, Anne could hear the soft snores of her attendants, most of whom were ladies she'd known for years, a few were her cousins. Still though, it was strange to have them sharing her chamber. At Middleham, it had always been just her and Richard, with Ned joining them on occasion. Sharing her chambers with attendants would certainly be something she would need to grow accustomed to. 

No matter how much she'd tried to forget them, she could still remember her lady mother's words when shed boarded the ship with Margaret of Anjou, how proud it would make her father to see his favorite crowned Queen of England. All these years, since marrying Richard, she'd buried the ambition her father had bequeathed her. She'd buried any thoughts she'd had against the former Queen, at least until Isabel's death. But now, her father's dreams, all that he'd fought for, would be realized. She would be crowned Queen of England. Queen Anne of England, consort of King Richard, the third of his name since the Conquest. 

She turned, startled as the bed curtains parted. She could not help but laugh softly to herself, as she recognized Richard. 

“You seemed startled. Surely you were not expecting a clandestine lover?” He joked softly. 

Anne bit her lip to keep from laughing loudly. “I believe you know better.” She then turned to him, smiling softly. “Unless, of course, you wish to play the role of a clandestine lover.” She murmured. 

He laughed softly. “What sort of clandestine lover would I be?”

Anne thought for a moment. “One who brings comfort to a poor, unloved queen.” 

He kissed her forehead, willing himself not to think about how easily Anne could have been that poor, unloved queen, if Lancaster had won all those years ago. “You are certainly not a poor, unloved queen.” 

Anne smiled. “I do know I have been a beloved Duchess.” 

Richard stroked her hair back. “Never doubt you are a much beloved Queen.” 

“I shall not.” Anne murmured. She turned towards him. “Are you unable to sleep too?” 

Richard was quiet for a moment, not wanting to admit to Anne how disquiet his mind was. 

“Richard?” Anne prompted. 

“You know me too well.” He quietly admitted. 

“We have been married for over a decade, I should hope I know you by now.” She smiled softly. “You still have doubts?” She asked after a few moments. 

“No.” He said softly, trying to deny the truth, even to himself. 

Anne was silent for a long moment, as she realized he was not being completely honest with her. She could imagine he was not ready to face his doubts, not even in the curtained privacy of their bed. And that was fine, in his time he would face it, and would confide in her; just as he always had. 

“I do wish Ned was here.” Anne murmured. 

“As do I.” Richard agreed. “We both know it is better to allow him to recover his health at Middleham. Besides, we will see him during the progress.” 

“So we will.” Anne agreed. She could feel Richard relaxing against her. She knew he would fall asleep shortly. It was their last night as Duke and Duchess of Gloucester, and they would spend it together; just as Anne imagined they would spend many of their nights as King and Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a bit since I've posted anything. I started a new job at the end of January, and it has been rather mentally draining for me. Also I've needed to get up earlier, which has reduced my writing time. 
> 
> I still plan to write, of course, but updates will likely take longer than they did in the past.


End file.
